The Blue Terror
by Just another girl13
Summary: Zuko just moved to a new town and a new school to live with his uncle. People mostly avoid him, except for Katara and her friends. The he meets The Blue Terror, an amazing skater girl. The only problem? No one knows who she is. Will Zuko figure it out? Or does he already know?
1. Chapter 1

AN: I'm only doing these if they are important for this fic. Here is the info you will need to know-

Zuko- looks the same as cartoon him, 17, 11th grade

Katara- a little taller and curvier, 16, 10th grade (takes two honors classes)

Sokka- a little more muscular, 17, 11th grade

Suki- looks the same, 17, 11th grade

Aang- doesn't have tattoos, has black hair, 14, 8th grade

Toph- looks the same, 14, 8th grade

Haru- shorter hair, no mustache, 16, 10th grade

Jet- looks the same, 17, 11th grade (is kinda the villian)

Summary- Zuko just moved to a new town and a new school to live with his uncle. Guys avoid him for the most part, except Jet and Sokka. Jet likes to pick fights, but Sokka is pretty cool. Girls in the town are stay away from his as much as possible, except one, Katara. They get off on a bad start and don't like each other at the beginning, but then they start to become friends. Then he meets some of her friends and starts to fit in a lot more. He's heard about this legendry skater girl called the Blue Terror. People have only seen her on TV, so when Zuko sees her practicing at the skate park he is shocked. Will anyone ever figure out who this girl is? Or does he already know her?

The Blue Terror- Chapter 1

I just moved to this town a week ago and I'm already labeled. I get seen _one time _at the skate park, and now I'm a bad boy skater. I'm not going to lie to you, I love skating, but I really wanted people to not see me as a skater. The only reason I went was because my Uncle said I needed a break, and he wasn't entirely wrong. Like I said, I just moved here, so there was a lot of unpacking to do.

I'm living with my Uncle because… well, I'd prefer not to tell you everything, but I suppose that for this story to make sense, you have to. You need to know is that my dad, Ozai Sozin, a corporate big shot. I was supposed to be the heir to the company, but then my mom disappeared. She wasn't murdered as far as I know, she just disappeared one night and we haven't seen her since. My family sort of fell apart after that.

My dad started to drink heavily, and would often be violent. He didn't start off hurting me, but as time went on that's what he started to do. At first it was a slap across the head or back, but then it turned into beatings. I couldn't do anything to stop them, so I just went with it. I learned that if you don't fight back he gets bored after a while and will quit. He never touched my sister.

No of course not. She's daddy's little angel. She would always be rude and mean when dad was around but the thing is, she isn't _totally _evil. She would always help me after I was beat, but we never told dad about it. I was afraid that she would go through the same things I did, and I didn't want that to happen to her. Well anyway, one night my dad was extremely drunk and the beating was worse.

He cut my arms and back with his pocket knife then burnt half my face with his lighter. While I was screaming in pain, my sister shot my dad in the leg with a handheld to protect me. Then she called 911 and stayed with me until I was healed. The fire left me with a scar across the left side of my face, but I have gotten used to it.

After me and Azula lived in orphanages for a year, hopping around from place to place, my Uncle took me in. He would've taken Azula too, but she refused. I still go and see her whenever I can, but that is less and less now that we are older. I really miss her.

Back to skating. In my old town, I skated all the time and was your typical skater. Blowing off class, always getting into trouble, really popular, that was me, but I never really felt right. I loved to skate, I just didn't like what I had to do to be a skater, so I stopped. Then I was a bad boy, then a jock, then a popular, and then a nerd. I'm still a little bit of all of those things, so I guess you could classify me as a loner. In this school I wanted to be Zuko, just regular Zuko. The Zuko that's smart, sporty, nice, friendly, and still sorta shy around girls, just him, but one day at the skate park ruined that.

Like I said, my uncle thought I needed a break so he told me to go skate. I knew there was a small skate park near my house so I went there. When I got there, these guys randomly said, "Hey look! New skater!" That's when I was attacked by girls, but the second I flashed my scar they all backed away screaming. The guys left too, and even though they didn't scream they were just as freaked out. From that moment on, I was a skater, and I never even skated!

I guess you would think my week couldn't get any worse, right? Well you're wrong, that was just the second day I was here. The third day was much worse. Why, you ask? Well, it didn't start out that way. I was walking down the road, just looking around when this guy came up to me. He was a little shorter than I was and had bushy brown hair. He had a nice tan and I could see him smirking. He was on my right so he couldn't see my scar.

"Hey, you just moved her right?" he asked flipping his hair.

"Yeah," I replied glancing over at him. I really wanted to be left alone…

"Thought so, by the way, name's Jet," he said slyly, "Anyway, just wanted to know if you were new."

"Uh, ok?" I muttered looking away.

I watched, however as Jet stopped and turned around calling over his shoulder, "Later, _Scarface_!" I was just about ready to deck the guy when a girl about my age with brown hair, dark skin, blue jean shorts and a black tank top walks over to Jet.

_Figures a guy like _that _would have a girl like her, _I thought bitterly. I'm not going to lie, she was really attractive and she looked really popular, so I was surprised at what she did. She didn't kiss him or hug him; she threw a right hook into his jaw, effectively knocking him down.

Then she spoke calmly and said, "I told you the next time you called him that I would deck you." I was confused. Officially confused as she walked away from Jet and over to me, unaware that Jet had gotten up and was racing after her. I was just about to say something when she ducked his charge, grabbed his outstretched arm, and had it pinned painfully behind his back in about ten seconds. She hissed something into his ear, and smirked at his fear. She let him go, and he went running in the other direction.

"I've always hated him," she said once she caught up with me, "I'm Katara, and ignore Jet's idiocy, he's always been like that.

"Wh-where did you learn that?!" I asked her shocked. I probably looked like a gaping fish, but I didn't care. A _girl _was talking to me _after _she saw my scar. An _attractive _girl at that.

"Oh that? My brother taught me some moves and I may or may not fight MMA for fun," she said laughing. Now I knew my jaw had dropped to the floor.

_Dear Lord above, I think I'm in love!_ "And this doesn't bother you?" I said quietly, gesturing to my scar. She put a small hand under my chin and twisted my head in all different directions.

Coming to a conclusion she said, "No, you can pull it off." This girl was much different from anyone else I'd ever known or will know. She let go of my head and started to walk the same direction of my house, "Well, see yah Zuko!"

That stopped me in my tracks. "How do you know my name?"

"I live in the house next to yours, and your Uncle has been talking about you for weeks!" she replied walking backwards. "If you need help unpacking I'd be glad to help. Hope I see you around!" With a little wave, she started to run, randomly doing flips and cartwheels as she went.

_Yep it's official. I'm in love with a girl I just met._


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I chose _The Blue Terror _as the title because the Blue Terror has a blue board and puts temporary blue streaks in her hair. Other than that, her clothes are all black so blue is really the only color there is. I was thinking about the Painted Terror but I like the Blue Terror better. (P.S. there is a poll on my profile. Please vote on it!)

Chapter 2

So, where was I? Ah yes, in love with a girl I just met. Well, I stood there for a minute, just you know, replaying the last few minutes in my head when I noticed something sparkling on the ground. It was a quarter sized blue sapphire on a thick silver choker. I briefly remembered that Katara was wearing something like this.

_Huh, I guess she dropped it, _I thought, studying it. _I've gotta give it back soon. She did say she lived near me…._

Before I knew it, I was walking down the street towards my house. _I wonder why she punched that kid Jet. More importantly why did she say 'the next time you called him that' to Jet. She doesn't even know me!_

But you want her too.

_I guess so, but why would she even want to get to know a guy like me I mean look at her. Then look at me. There is no way that she could ever fell anything for me._

Zuko, she just punched a guy because he called you 'Scarface'. My friend that is how love starts…

Without even realizing it, I had stopped in front of a two story light blue, almost white house. I figured since my house was one over, this was Katara's.

_I guess this is it, _I thought, stepping onto the porch. I knocked on the door and heard shuffling inside then a guy saying 'I'll get it!' _I wonder if Katara is dating him._

Then the door opened, and a guy about Katara's age with a light tan and brown hair a little shorter than mine.

"Uh, Tara! There is a guy at the door! Do you know him?" he yelled over his shoulder, not taking his eyes off me. His stare was packed full of un-trust and jealously.

_I guess he is her boyfriend, _I thought sadly. I looked past him to see Katara poke her head out of what I assumed was the kitchen. She directed a little wave in my direction, then spoke.

"Yeah Haru, I know him. Let him in and give him the 'tour' while I get snacks," she said stepped back into the kitchen.

"Whatever you say Tara," Haru replied letting me in cautiously. We stood in silence for a moment and I looked down at my feet. "So uh, you're new to town right?" he said awkwardly.

"Yea, just got here yesterday," I replied just as awkward. "Hey I'm sorry if I was interrupting a date or anything but-" I didn't get to finish the sentence because Haru had started laughing uncontrollably.

"You-you think th-that me and Kat-Katara are…" he didn't finish either because he was still laughing. A moment later he was calm again, but there was still laughter swimming in his eyes. "Are you kidding me? Katara and I are NOT together! We've been best friends forever, it would just be weird."

When he said that, I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. _So she isn't dating him or that Jet guy, but is she available?_

"Katara doesn't date much anymore. After Jet cheated on her with three other girls, and a guy, she has basically sworn off guys as far as I know," he told me, leading me into the living room. I sat on the couch and Haru went to one of the chairs. A moment or two later, Katara entered with three drinks.

"Ok so I got a Coke, and two Fanta's. What do you want Zuko?" she asked, sitting beside me.

"Fanta please," I told her. She tossed the bottle to me and I caught it with ease.

"Haru?"

"Coke," he said, catching the drink like I did. We sat for a little bit listening to the music coming through the stereo and sipping our drinks before Katara turned to me.

"So what brings ya here?" she asked, screwing the cap back on her drink.

"Well, I was wondering if this was yours," I said, pulling the necklace out of my pocket. She stared at it for a moment, and then her eyes narrowed.

"Where did you get that?" she asked in an angry quiet voice. Haru looked scared for his life, and Katara looked like she was ready to kill someone.

"You dropped it," I said holding it out to her. She snatched it out of my hand and glared at me.

"Get out of my house Zuko," she commanded, glaring daggers at me. Haru stood up and ushered me out of the room saying he would explain her sudden mood change later. Once we were at the door, he opened it, shoved me outside, followed me, then closed the door.

"Ok, look. All I can say about _that _little incident is that Katara's necklace never leaves her neck. She's only taken it off once that I've ever known about. I don't know all the details, but it was her mom's. She never talks about her mom much and if someone brings her up, she turns into _that_. She'll apologize tomorrow, I'll make sure of that, but for right now, she needs time to cool down," he said quickly, still looking scared. With that he shoved a piece of paper into my pocket and went back into the house.

I unfolded the note and read what it had to say.

_To whomever Katara has just scared off,_

_I've explained things quickly so you know the short version. Below is Katara's email and cell. She only lets me give these things out to people she wants to apologize to, so make the best of it. Call, text, email her tomorrow and talk to her. She will appreciate it._

_-Haru (Kat's best friend)_

_Ice_queen _

_673-999-8456_

Only three words went through my mind.

_Weirdest. Day. Ever._


End file.
